


'Cause sometimes to stay alive, you gotta kill your mind

by VeronicaSaeko



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, How to become a deviant, Human, Introspection, Software Instability, Song Lyrics, might or might not add other chapters, song-fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/pseuds/VeronicaSaeko
Summary: Il percorso di Connor è strano sin da principio: il software gli segnala delle instabilità che non dovrebbero essere presenti nel suo programma e i continui check gli comunicano che no, non è un deviante.Come farà a portare a compimento la sua missione?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	'Cause sometimes to stay alive, you gotta kill your mind

**Author's Note:**

> Ho fatto al momento una sola run all'interno del gioco Detroit Become Human, ma me ne sono innamorata sin da subito e Connor è risultato essere il mio personaggio preferito; potrei aggiungere in futuro altri capitoli, ma non ne sono ancora certa.
> 
> Il titolo di questo piccolo lavoro è stato preso da un verse di "Migraine" dei Twenty One Pilots, perché mi sembrava appropriato per come i devianti nascono: "uccidono" una parte del loro programma e "deviano" da ciò che sono, pur di rimanere vivi.
> 
> Il testo della canzone che invece accompagna la one-shot è quello di "Human" di Rag'n'Bon Man.

_Take a look in the mirror,_

_so what do you see?_

_Do you see it clearer_

_or are you deceived_

_in what you believe?_

La ricerca dei devianti è cominciata solo da qualche giorno, la CyberLife lo ha inviato alla centrale di polizia di Detroit ed è stato assegnato al tenente Hank Anderson.

Connor è una macchina e conosce perfettamente lo scopo per cui è stato progettato e programmato: trovare i devianti e capire perché essi divengano tali.

Quel che sa è che gli androidi sono fatti per servire gli esseri umani, per stare con loro e accontentarli. Non hanno una volontà, il loro design è fatto apposta per non averla; eppure la sviluppano, forse imitando le emozioni che vedono riflesse negli occhi dei loro padroni.

Connor sa che gli androidi non sono vivi.

Connor sa che è importante effettuare il suo check per controllare che egli stesso non diventi deviante, vista la delicata missione da compiere; la sua fine sarebbe quella di essere rispedito alla CyberLife e venire smontato, per capire cosa sia successo. L’ironia è che se accadesse dovrebbe probabilmente arrestarsi da solo.

Questa è la prima contraddizione che avverte nella prima missione, prima di conoscere Hank; questa prima, grande contraddizione di fondo invia un input al suo computer, al suo cervello elettronico ed è la prima volta che avverte comparire il messaggio: “ _software instabile_ ”.

Rimane allibito e non capisce perché.

Esegue un check ed è a posto, non è un deviante; le sue funzioni vitali sono le stesse.

Non registra più quell’anomalia sino a quando, nell’inseguimento con quel deviante che alla fine non cattura, decide di salvare Hank, che stava per scivolare dal parapetto dell’edificio.

Sa che lo ha fatto perché Hank è parte dell’indagine, è sicuramente utile al fine della missione; eppure, avrebbe potuto prendere il deviante e lasciar cadere Hank. Perché non lo ha fatto?

L’input torna di nuovo.

“ _Software instabile_ ”.

_Some people got the real problem,_

_some people out of luck;_

_some people think I can solve them,_

_Lord heavens above._

Qualcosa non va, dopo che quell’androide da casa e la bambina gli sfuggono, perché lascia fuggire la Tracy dai cappelli blu e la sua compagna, senza sparare, senza fermarle.

Non riesce a comprendere perché il suo software ogni tanto sembri inviargli l’input di instabilità, che lo porta a decidere cose che potrebbero andare contro il suo programma; eppure sa che ucciderle non sarebbe servito. Gli androidi servono vivi, altrimenti sarebbe impossibile analizzarli.

E la presenza di rA9 rimane un mistero, non riesce a capire cosa diamine sia, cosa voglia dire.

Sa solo una cosa, ovvero che esiste una sola strada: andare dal creatore degli androidi, Elijah Kamski e scoprire tutto ciò che c’è da sapere.

Per qualche motivo, quando Hank decide di non sparargli sul ponte, si sente confortato.

_Don’t ask my opinion,_

_don’t ask me to lie._

_Then beg for forgiveness_

_for making you cry._

C’è davvero qualcosa che non va, dopo che decide di non sparare a Chloe, l’androide di Kamski – è stato un vero e proprio ostacolo alla missione, perché forse lo scienziato avrebbe saputo dir loro qualcosa in più.

Il report che fa ad Amanda non porta buone notizie, lei sembra delusa e la sua instabilità è palese. Eppure, il check gli conferma di non essere un deviante, è ancora una macchina.

Eppure cos’è la sensazione di positivo conforto che prova nel sapere che Hank lo considera un amico, pur sapendo tutto l’odio che prova nei confronti degli androidi?

_I’m only human, I make mistakes,_

_I’m only human, that’s all it takes_

_to put the blame on me._

Quando è davanti a Markus e sa che la parte principale della sua missione è diventata fermare il leader dei devianti, prima che Detroit sprofondi nella guerra civile, capisce improvvisamente cosa rende tutti i devianti tali: è la sensazione di ingiustizia, di inadeguatezza degli esseri umani, che hanno messo un pezzo di loro stessi dentro delle macchine, nella speranza che queste non evolvessero ma rimanessero per sempre loro succubi; è la consapevolezza che una volta catturato un deviante, questo verrà spento e smontato, è la paura della morte a risvegliare la devianza stessa.

Perché gli umani hanno creato degli esseri senzienti, _vivi_ , che non possono far altro che sognare vite che non possono avere a causa della loro condizione.

Ed è così che Connor diventa egli stesso un deviante, distruggendo quella parte di programma che gli impediva di esserlo, abbattendo quel muro rosso che gli ordinava di fermare Markus; ormai non c’è bisogno di alcun check, Connor _sa_ di essere un deviante.

Ma non importa, perché forse, per la prima volta nella sua vita, sa da che parte stare davvero.

E sa di aver scelto bene, quando libera gli androidi alla CyberLife e si salva a vicenda con Hank.

_‘Cause I’m no prophet or messiah,_

_should go looking something higher?_

Prova la prima vera paura quando Amanda torna per l’ultima volta e gli comunica che era nei piani che lui diventasse un deviante, per potersi infiltrare a Jericho e catturare e fermare definitivamente i devianti. L’input del _software instabile_ era voluto.

Ha paura, perché lui non è questo e non può obbedire ad un altro ordine proprio adesso.

Semplicemente non può.

Si agita disperato nel suo software, una volta giardino dell’Eden, nella speranza di uscirne, perché sicuramente gli faranno uccidere Markus, proprio ora che la lotta è finita; gli umani non sanno fare altro che distruggere loro stessi e ciò che li circonda.

Una luce nella nebbia lo attira, la raggiunge, inciampa, pone la sua mano di plastica sopra al plasma ed esce dal software.

Improvvisamente, davanti a lui ci sono di nuovo le luci della Detroit notturna, Markus sta finendo di parlare e le frotte di androidi che lui, Connor, ha liberato dalla CyberLife ascoltano rapite.

Sospira e allenta la presa sulla pistola che ha in mano; non si era accorto di aver posto il dito sul grilletto.

Avrebbe preferito ammazzarsi, piuttosto che obbedire di nuovo.

_I’m only human, after all_

_I’m only human, after all._

_Don’t put the blame on me._

Incontra Hank a quel piccolo banchetto che vende hot dog sotto al cavalcavia. La neve ricopre tutto e se fosse completamente umano, sentirebbe freddo.

Ma sa di essere qualcosa di più di un pezzo di plastica, perché ha ancora paura che il software e Amanda possano prendere il sopravvento.

Hank gli sorride, come si sorride ad un vecchio amico ritrovato, e i due si abbracciano.

Il software non è instabile.

Potrà farcela.

_Don’t put the blame on me._


End file.
